The Girl, The Son, And The Father
by twilightlover4ever123
Summary: Carlisle and Esme's son Edward has finally met the women of his dreams. They never thought they would see the day that their son settles for a women. Her name is Isabella, and Carlisle knows her. Oh boy, does he know her. She's a girl from his past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is the prologue to my new story and I'm not going to give you a summary. You'll be able to figure out what its about when you read the prologue and trust me when I say this story is one of a kind.**

The Girl, the Son, and the Father.

Prologue

Carlisle POV

He was finally happy, our son was finally happy with a women. He found someone that he loved dearly and that made him happy. He told me that he knew she was the one and that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.

I should be happy for him, I should be ecstatic that he finally found the women that he's going to marry. But I cant be happy, I hate that out of all the women in the world, he chooses her.

Isabella, he chooses my Isabella! The women that I called my love all those years ago, the women that I was so sure was going to be my wife. The women that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. He picked her.

I let her go, I told her that it would never work, not only because I was eleven years older than her but because we were so different. So I married someone else and now she's back. With my son as her new lover.

He has no idea though, he doesn't know that she used to be my Isabella and I know that when she chose him she didn't know he was my son. She had never met him before and he used his mothers name. Edward Masen not Cullen. I know she loves him too, I see it clearly in her eyes, but she's confused. I've confused her and I will keep on confusing her. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that she leaves him, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that he doesn't get what he wants. It's cruel and selfish of me but I can not let him marry her, I refuse to let him marry her.

**A/N TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Should I write it? Continue….**

**Please Review ****J**


	2. We meet

**A/N Here you go! I updated my new story. I hope you enjoy it I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please be patient with my other story I will update soon. I'm writing it I promise.**

The Girl, the Son, and the Father

Carlisle POV

"Can you believe this, our Edward finally found someone he wants to be with? He loves her, he tells me and we get to meet her today!" My beautiful wife, Esme smiles.

Our son Edward had never really been the one girl type, he didn't like having girlfriends. To hear that our son had found love was amazing, I was ecstatic , as was Esme.

The thing was that Edward was her child, not mine, when I had met her she already had Edward. He was 21 and was a lovely young boy, and when I married Esme we grew closer, and he began calling me dad. I love him like a son and he loves me like a father. Esme and I had never been able to have children, but that was okay because we had Edward.

"I still cant believe this! I'm so happy for him." She squeals as she jumps up and down.

"Yes it's quite the surprise." I murmur to her. She smiles and nods.

"She must be incredible and beautiful, to capture ours sons heart. You know that's a difficult thing to do." She muses as she walks towards me, her hips swaying seductively and I raise my brow at her.

I lean in and peck her on the lips, smiling against them before kissing her again.

"That she has to be." I say, acknowledging her previous statement. This girl has to be something special, its nearly impossible to capture Edwards attention. But to capture his heart we thought was impossible.

"Isabella's her name. Beautiful isn't it?" She questions and then the timer on the kitchen goes off and she runs to get it.

I'm frozen in my spot.

Isabella, that name Is enough to bring me to my knees.

Isabella, my arms wrap around my stomach and I feel like I'm suffocating.

My Isabella.

My wonderful, beautiful girl.

How I miss her she was everything to me but the age difference was to much and no one approved of a 17 year old with a 28 year old man. Her father didn't approve at all. So I ended it and married the women that I knew would be suitable to be my wife, Esme.

The last time I saw her was the day of my wedding and that was four years ago.

Everything had seemed so perfect at first, I was happy and I felt so carefree when I was with her but as time went on I started seeing. I saw how everyone looked at us, the disgust apparent on their faces. I heard the way people talked about us, a old man with a young lady. With a eleven year age gap it was bound to cause problems. There came a point when I couldn't take it anymore, I told her that we shouldn't be together and that we needed to go our separate ways.

So I left and ignored her pleads, she called daily and left messages, she showed up at my doorstep and begged me to take her back. I told her to go and to never come back, I told her I had fallen in love with another women. She was devastated I could see it in her eyes. She shattered because the man she loved had another women. I stood tall and let her cry, I turned my back on her when she needed me. I couldn't love her though, it was to difficult and too tiring. I was tired of trying to make our relationship work so I left and that's when I met Esme.

I met her at a small coffee shop that I had stopped by on my way to work. She was just sitting there and then the waiter spilled her coffee on her. She didn't even yell, she just got up and asked him for some napkins. A normal women would probably cause a commotion but she was all calm and proffesional. That was what first caught my attention but when she turned around I was stunned by her beauty. She had reddish brown hair and gorgeous light green eyes, she was tall and slender and just plain out beautiful. We talked and then I asked her out. The dates progressed and then we were engaged but I still thought about Isabella, I always thought about Isabella.

The door bell breaks me out of my revere.

"They're here!" Esme squeals as she runs off to open the door. I stand up and walk to the door with her. I wrap my arm around her waist and open the door.

Edward is standing right in front of us, his eyes light up with excitement when he sees us.

"My baby boy." Esme sniffles, he smiles and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug.

'Hey mom." He whispers and then pulls away. Then he looks at me.

"Hi dad." He murmurs as he offers me his hand.

I shake it and smile at him.

"Hello son. Where's Isabella. We are all very excited to meet her, the women who finally tamed Edward Cullen, she has to be very special." I wink at him and he throws his head back in laughter.

"She'll be arriving soon, she insisted that you spend time with me first. We haven't seen each other in over a year." He says, his bright green eyes full of joy and I know its because of Isabella. He's so happy, what did this girl do to our son?

"Oh Edward, I bet she's wonderful isn't she. She's got to be amazing if you settled for her." Esme gushes, her face holding nothing but excitement.

"She's perfect and absolutely beautiful. You guys will love her I can guarantee you that." He murmurs and he gets this faraway look in his eyes and I immediately know that he's thinking about her again. I know that he's stuck on her again and he completely forgets that we are standing right in front of him.

"How about we sit down. Come lets move this to the living room." Esme says and we all immediate begin walking. I sit down with Esme on the couch and Edward sits on the couch in front of us. His hands are tangled together and he's looking down at the floor. I can tell he has something to say to us.

"Son what's bothering you so much? I know you well enough to suspect something." I remind him, he looks up and smiles sheepishly.

"I'm just nervous." He explains, I stay silent and wait for more to come out of his mouth but he says nothing more.

"Of what?" Esme asks, trying to get him to expand on that.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." He whispers. Esme gasps and then squeals in excitement. I beam at him, and stand up to hug him.

He hugs me back and I pull back and smile at him.

"Congratulations son. I'm happy you found the women you want to marry." I say, sincerely.

"Thanks Dad. I really do think she's the one." he replies, with a huge smile on his face. I can see how truly happy he is beaming with excitement and it just makes me want to meet this girl even more. I have never seen Edward as happy as he is now. I never thought I would see my son mooning over a women and talking about a women the way he is now. I never expected Edward to settle down, he was so unstable in his relationships before and I never thought that he would find the women that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Edward is pacing up and down the hallway, obviously nervous and awaiting Isabella's entry. I can tell this is going to be hard for him, he has never brought a girlfriend home before, especially not one that he loved. Esme was setting everything up in the dinning room, I had insisted on helping but she refused my help, telling me to go get dressed.

I opened my closet door and picked out some black slacks and a light blue button down shirt, casual but not overdressed. I raced downstairs to help Esme prepare the rest but she was finished and sitting on the couch, holding Edwards hand. She was rubbing circles on his palm, trying to calm his nerves. I smiled at her as I neared and she winked at me, and diverged her attention back to Edward, whispering in his ear. She was trying to reassure him that everything was going to be just fine.

I shook my head at him, such a typical boy. There really is no reason to be so nervous, we aren't that bad. Then I remember when I bought my first girlfriend home, and my eyes widen. The boy does have a reason to be worried then.

"Edward son-" I begin but I'm cut off by a knock on the door. We all jump and Edward rushes to open it. I begin to follow, but Esme grabs my arm.

"Give them some time, let's go wait in the living room. I nod and follow her, sitting down on the seat beside hers, I take her hand in mine and bring it to my lips. I kiss her hand and set it back down on my lap, she giggles. I lean in and kiss her softly.

"I love you." I whisper against her lips, she smiles softly.

"Love you too." She replies and I sit back, a content smile plastered on my face.

We hear a bang against the wall, and we both look at each other. She laughs softly and whispers.

"What a greeting he's giving her."

"That indeed." I whisper back.

"Well I think we've given them enough time, lets go greet them. Shall we?" I ask politely, in a gentlemanly manner. Esme laughs and takes my hand.

"We shall." She murmurs, looking into my eyes. I see nothing but love and warmth and I cant help but thank god for this amazing women.

We walk in, her hand in mine and then we both stop, our eyes widening as we take in the scene in front of us. Our son and his girlfriend, locked in a passionate embrace, his lips trailing down her neck and her touching his chest.

Esme clears her throat and they both pull back immediately. Isabella hides her face in Edwards chest and he looks at us, a guilty smile on his face.

"Sorry about that, we got a bit carried away." He mumbles, as he wraps his hands around Isabella's waist. He pulls her closer and I'm stunned by the affection shown in between them. I look at Esme and she's smiling.

"It doesn't matter, I understand." She laughs lightly.

Edward reaches down and whispers something In Isabella's ear. She nods, inhales and straightens her shoulders, she lifts her head and then turns to look at us.

My eyes widen and I gasp, taking a step back. Isabella, my Isabella and she looks stunning. I remember those beautiful brown eyes, that perfectly shaped nose, that heart shaped face, her long brown hair which I used to run my fingers through, those beautiful red plump lips that I used to kiss. Her perfect body, her hips which I used to put my hands on, that body that I knew so well. My son's girlfriend's body. My hands ball into fists, my muscles tensing and my heart racing. I take a deep breath and force a smile on my face.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella, I'm Carlisle." Of course you know who I am, you knew me so well. I doubt you've forgotten me already.

"Pleasures all mine, believe me." She assures me, her eyes glowing with defiance and I see a twinge of anger.

"Well now that we all know each other, how about we go to the dinning room. Dinners ready." Esme smiles and leads us all towards the dinner table.

Esme and I sit on the right side of the table and they sit on the left of the table. Isabella is seated right in front of me. I take a deep breath and turn towards Edward.

"So tell us a little bit about your relationship, how did you meet her?" I question, my voice is calm and neutral. I smile internally, play it off smoothly.

I see Edward reach for Isabella's hand, and I look away. I don't know why but I don't want to see it.

"Well I was actually working late at the hospital and I was about to leave when I get beeped that I'm needed because a extremely drunken women fractured her foot when going down some stairs. So I walked back to the examine room and there she was, just sitting there looking at her foot. I went and introduced myself, and she was so cute when she was drunk. She was mumbling nonsense really, I put a cast on her foot, and then as I was about to leave Isabella grabbed my arm, and demanded my phone number." He laughs, remembering the moment. I just sit there staring at my plate, while I eat.

"That is not true Edward. I did not demand for you to give me your number, it was you who asked me first." Isabella huffs, her voice holding nothing but embarrassment, at the way he told the story. I don't care either way, I just don't want to see these too moon over each other the entire dinner.

My lighthearted temper is replaced by anger, and annoyance. Esme insist they tell us more though, so I sit back and listen.

" Love, you were so drunk I'm surprised you remember something from that night." Edward murmurs, and he leans in and kisses her lips.

"You too are so cute together." Esme gushes, and then turns to look at me.

"Aren't they dear?" She questions, her eyes alight with excitement for her son.

"You two are perfect for each other." I choke out, my voice sounds forced and Isabella's eyes snap up and meet mine.

Her eyes are accusing, and angry I don't want to look into her eyes and see that. I want to see that she still feels something, anything for me.

Isabella, I feel for you. I try to convey into my eyes, her eyes widen and she turns back to Edward. I clear my throat, and stand up.

"I'll be right back… I'm just going to the kitchen to get the wine." I state, I don't wait for a reply, I just storm out of the room and open the kitchen doors.

I sit on the stool and put my head in between my hands, taking deep breaths to help me calm down. My blood is boiling with anger, anger at the world. Anger because out of all the people in the fucking world Edward has to choose the women I used to love. I loved that women, and even though I don't now it still bothers me that my son is dating my ex-girlfriend.

Did she choose my son on purpose? Was this revenge for what I had done to her? Did she know that he was our son all along? Did she make him fall in love with her, pretend that she loved him just to get back at me?

No, she wouldn't dare do that. Not my Isabella, she was so sweet, so selfless and innocent. She could never have done something like this.

She's changed though over the years, I ruined her, I abandoned her, I changed her.

I heard the door open, and looked up. Isabella stood at the door, her eyes blazing and her arms crossed.

"They send me in here to see what's taking you so long with the wine." She states, and I just stare at her, my mind cant comprehend what's actually going on.

We just stand and stare at each other, I break the connection first.

"What are you doing? Did you fall in love with my son knowing he was my son?" I snap, my anger taking over. Her eyes snap back to mine, blazing with fury, her fists clench at her side and her body is shaking with anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Carlisle? I didn't plan shit, I feel in love with Edward Masen, I didn't know he was a Cullen." She growls at me, and I immediately understand.

Edward liked to use his real fathers last name, he never felt the need to change it. It was the only thing he had left of his dead father, and he felt the need to keep it. Isabella didn't notice he was Edward Cullen, she couldn't have possibly known that he was family with us.

"I love Edward, I fell in love with him because he was himself. I wouldn't fucking go this far to get my revenge. I don't have anything to avenge though, you dumped me. Who fucking cares, people get dumped all the time. You don't have my love, you don't have my sympathy, you don't even deserve my anger." She whispers, her voice angry and stern. I feel like a five year old being scolded by his mother.

"I understand Isabella." I murmur, and I reach for her hand. She snatches it away from mine. It hurts, she doesn't even want to touch me.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Don't you ever lay a hand on me. I am with your son, respect that." She whispers, making sure no one outside of us two hears.

I nod, but something tells me that I wont be keeping my word. Its been years and now I have her, here in front of me and I cant touch her? Hold her?

She looks into my eyes again, and I have no idea what she see's there, but she turns and walks out the door.

I just stare at where she was standing. I still cant seem to comprehend that Bella is back and that she's my sons first true love, and the women that he plans on marrying.

My mind is reeling with how this is going to work out, and I feel dizzy, as if the room is spinning. I was standing and then I'm on the floor.

Edward rushes in and grabs me, helping me to my feet.

"Dad are you okay? What happened?" He questions, his eyes searching for answers, is shake my head at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little dizzy." I reassure him, he nods but his eyes are still hesitant.

"Are you sure?" He asks again, I nod.

"Go back to Bella, I'll be right there." I tell him, he pats my back and walks out the door back into the dinning room.

I take a seat on the stool again, and stare up at the ceiling.

All I know is, Isabella is back.

The women I loved is back and she's with my son.

**A/N That's it for now people. I am working on DYG- don't know what you have until its gone. And I am working on a one shot. **

**Please Review and tell me if I should continue working on this story.**

**MUCH LOVE- **

**C**


End file.
